The Elder Scrolls
Info The Elder Scrolls is a popular RPG video game series. Starting in 1994, it has 5 main games and several spinoffs. The main titles in the series are Arena, Daggerfall, Morrowind, Oblivion and Skyrim. Spin-offs to the main series include Online, Redguard, Battlespire and Travels. Set on the Continent of Tamriel, each game is set in a different region/country and deals with a different threat, starting of course with the hero being a prisoner. The previous head writer of The Elder Scrolls, Michael Kirkbride, left Bethesda after Oblivion, but still writes lore articles for the Imperial Library and Bethesda forums. He also wrote an open-source graphic novel called the C0DA, set in the world of The Elder Scrolls and focusing on the coming of the new Amaranth. Bethesda has stated that the canonicity of his outside works "depends." Many of his out-of-game works appeared in Online, making them canon. Power of the Verse The Elder Scrolls is a formidable and very powerful verse. The main hero of each game is capable of fighting mountain-busting and even continental threats, as well as magic powers that allow for hax. The verse has many powerful gods who are multiversal reality warpers (confirmed and explained through rather convoluted lore), as well as a few primordial beings and a supreme being. It's arguable that all of the main heroes of the Elder Scrolls are capable of reaching a state known as CHIM, realizing that all of reality and their very existence is a mere dream, but still maintaining a sense of self-identity, granting them vast control of it and existing above the et'Ada, but still below the Amaranths. C0DA and Kirkbride's writing make the verse even more powerful, however, whether the said works are canon is questionable. Cosmology At the top of the hierarchy is the Godhead, who creates an infinite number of Amaranths, both next to each other and before and after each other. There are three known Amaranths - Satakal, Padomay & Anu. Each Amaranth is a godlike being, creating surrounding and encompassing an entire existence. One such creation of an Amaranth is the Aurbis, one of the infinite amount of said multiverse. The forces below Anu & Padomay are their souls, Sithis and Anui-El. The beings below the former are called the et'Ada, namely the Aedra, Daedra, and Magna Ge. The Aurbis consists of three parts - Mundus, Oblivion and Aetherius. The Aedra reside in Mundus, the Daedra reside in Oblivion, and the Magna Ge in Aetherius. Mortals reside on the planet called Nirn. It's well established that everything in the setting except Nirn is infinite. The gods are infinite in size and mass, Oblivion is infinite and has infinite realms of infinite size that embody all possibility, Mundus and Aetherius are infinite, etc. Please read the official cosmology and Loremaster Q & A's for more detail. https://www.imperial-library.info/content/cosmology https://www.elderscrollsonline.com/en-us/news/post/25243 Supporters and Opponents Supporters: *Gwynbleiddd *Hop *SpiralMaster *The Last Nerd *Sheoth *Darkness552 *SwordSlayer99 *Aimenaltair *ThePerpetual *The Golden Flash *Archon Hero *Joseph619 *Not Jim Sterling *Jjp7123 *Kowt *ConsumingFire *SheevShezarrine *Riiingo *Raian230 *God-King Superman77 *Self Love *User:ExerciseDancefloors *Arrogant Schmuck Opponents: Neutral: *Antvasima Heroes *Eternal Champion *Hero of Daggerfall *Cyrus *Vestige Mortals * Jagar Tharn * Lysandus * M'aiq the Liar * Mudcrab Merchant * The Adoring Fan * The Grey Fox * Lucien Lachance * Ysgramor * Ulfric Stormcloak * Mercer Frey * Ancano * Gormlaith Golden-Hilt * Hakon One-Eye * Felldir the Old * Aela the Huntress Immortals * Neloth Creatures, Enemies & Monsters Spiritual Entities * Reymon Ebonarm * The Ideal Masters * The Celestials The Divines * Zenithar * Julianos * Dibella * Mara Daedric Princes Other Gods * Ruptga * Leki * HoonDing * Fa-Nuit-Hen * The Mnemoli * Tosh-Raka Weapons * Elder Scrolls * Azura's Star * Light Of Meridia * Mehrunes' Razor * Mace of Molag Bal * The Eye of Magnus Races & Factions Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Games Category:Verses